Many electronic devices, such as lighting arrangements and batteries operate optimally when kept within a target temperature range. Lighting systems can heat up quickly and some varieties can overheat without adequate cooling arrangements.
Regarding lighting, an example subject component to be temperature managed is a component of a light-emitting-diode (LED) system.
Regarding batteries, such as lithium-ion batteries, getting the battery quickly to, and keeping the battery within, the target range involves selective heating and cooling the battery, respectively. This includes locating the battery adjacent pre-heating or cooling elements.
While helpful, conventional techniques have shortcomings including taking up an undesirably high amount of space, high cost in some cases, and not heating or cooling as efficiently or effectively as desired.